Emily
by Booksrock101
Summary: When A girl named Emily is introduced into the life of vampires, strange things start happening. You have to read the story to find out how Emily deals with all of the strange events that start happening. Enjoy! WARNING! Is a spoiler to Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer's book series or characters.**

**Chapter 1: Demitri and Change**

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the vampire came for me. If I remember what my grandfather had told me, the name of the vampire was Demitri. He was part of the Volturi Guard and he must have liked my scent. According to my grandfather, I smelled just as good, if not better than my grandma Bella did when she was human.

When she'd had my mom Renesmee, she almost died. My grandfather Edward, Bella's husband changed her himself, as he watched her die. Edward has a special power, he can read minds. Except for Bella's and mine. According to Edward, it's only Bella and I who are immune to his power. And, as far as I know, I'm totally human.

Anyway, back to the present. Demitri started to question me about the whereabouts of Renesmee, unknowing that she was my mom. I don't know how, but somehow Demitri found out that I was related to Bella, and since Renesmee is her daughter, I must know where she is. When I lied and told him that I didn't know, he seemed to know that I was lying. I didn't have the slightest idea how he knew. So he took me in his giant and muscular arms and started to squeeze me.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you if you drop me!" So he did. Than I told him another lie. "Ok. I think she's with her husband visiting Tanya in Denali." He stepped on my left leg hard. I heard it snap.

"Lies!!" Demitri shouted. "All lies. IF you don't know where she is, than just tell me that. You don't need to tell me lies, and you don't want to see me upset."

"Fine. I know where she is." I said. Crying. I didn't know if it was because Demitri had broken my leg or if it was because I'd just betrayed my mom. Or maybe it could have been a combination of both.

"At last the truth!" Demitri exclaimed. "Now if you'll just-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH RENESMEE?" I shouted, cutting him off mid sentence.

"DON'T INTURRUPT ME IF YOU LIKE LIFE!!!!" Demitri shouted so loud, I doubted that I would ever be able to hear again.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked. If Bella had done what I'd wanted her to, which would be turning me into a vampire, I wouldn't be here, cowering at the feet of the enormous vampire and unable to move because of my broken leg.

"Oh shoot" Demitri said to himself. So low that if I'd taken a breath I wouldn't have heard him.

"What?" I whispered. Though I had a good guess, I didn't know for sure. If I guessed right, I would've liked to here him say it allowed. Since I'd lived with vampires, I knew how well their hearing was. Since Demitri and I'd both shouted, they were sure to hear us. We only were about two miles away from their house. I was hoping against hope that I could stall long enough for at least Edward and Emmett to get here. Edward was the fastest, and Emmett the strongest.

"So, what are you planning to do with Renesmee?" I asked, hoping to get him into a long conversation or story.

"Well, I'll tell you that, if you tell me where she is." Demitri said. Trying to make a deal with me.

" I asked first so you answer my question first." I told him sternly.

"Fine. We heard that she had a daughter," I gasped quietly. They were looking for me!! I suddenly realized. They hoped that I would be with Rensmee.

"so we wanted to know if they were planning on changing the kid. Since the child's mom is Renesmee, we hoped that they would be with her. We are not planning on hurting Renesmee, we just want to see if the child had become a vampire. She has to be soon because she knows too much with a grandparents that are vampires. We waited to contact them until the child was older because there's no use changing a baby because they will never mature. So where's Renesmee?" He asked, concluding his tale.

"She's um she's-" I stuttered. Stalling and hoping that Edward would hurry up.

"Well, I haven't got all day you know." Demitri said impatiently.

"She's visiting her mom at the Cullens' place." I said as convincingly as I could.

"OH SHIT!" Demitri shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What now?" I asked.

" I told you our plans! You have such a good charm! So now I'll have to kill you." Demitri told me.

`Crap' I thought to myself. They were going to kill the person they wanted to turn into a vampire.

"I'm sorry about this." Demitri said. Not sounding sorry at all. Then, before I knew what was going on, Demitri was on top of me. I screamed as he went for my throat. Just as he bit me, I saw a blur of motion come running out of the forest. It was Edward and Bella. My grandparents. They both went for Demitri. I was watching until a burning sensation started at the tip of my toes and fingers. As Bella, Edward and Demitri fought, I burned. The burning sensation had now creped up my legs and arms. It hurt REALLY bad. Once the burning sensation had gotten to my elbows and knees, I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Demitri's headless body falling to the ground, and his head in Bella's amazed hands.

*** * ***

When I awoke, the burning sensation was gone, and I felt different, thirsty. I heard someone crying, Well actually sobbing.

"Don't worry, she's not dead. It's ok Renesmee and Jake, she's just been bitten by Demitri." I heard a voice explaining. It sounded like Carlisle.

"She should be waking up about now." Alice said in her high voice.

I heard five pairs of light feet hurrying up the stairs to the room I was in. As I looked around, I realized that it was Edward's old room.

That's odd I thought. I can't usually hear when Edward, Bella, Carlisle, or even when my dad Jake walked. They all had such quiet footsteps.

"Ah, your awake. How are you feeling Emily?" Carlisle asked me.

"Fine. What-" I broke off when I heard the sound of my voice. It wasn't the dry, kind of horse voice that was usually mine. It was a high, beautiful, tinkle-like voice that usually came out of Alice's mouth. Humm, that was weird. What happened to my old voice.

When Carlisle held out his hand to help me up, I was expecting the cold touch of his hand, but it felt normal. Not cold in the slightest.

"Whoa, what happened to me?" I said, kind of shaken.

"Demitri bit you, and you started to turn into a vampire. By the time Edward and Bella defeated Demitri, the process was too far along to be stopped. So we just let it happen. So, now you're a vampire like us." Carlisle said apologetically.

"Ok. This will take some getting used to." I said, looking into the mirror. My usually straight brown hair was longer and a little wavy. I had muscles, and very thin and beautiful arms and legs. The most dramatic and most noticeable change, was my eyes. They'd changed from my favorite chocolate brown color, to a brilliant and bright red.

"Why don't you come hunting with Bella, Renesmee, and I right now?" Edward suggested to me kindly.

"Okay I guess. I've never been hunting, so you have to show me how." I said dubiously.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

**I do not own anything related to Stephenie Meyer's book series though I wish I owned it. I would be rich! Mwahahahahahaha!**

Chapter 2: The Hunt

"Come on Emily, it's ok jump out of the window." Edward said soothingly. "Ok" I said worriedly. Edward's room was on the second floor. I watched how Edward, Bella, and my mother Renesmee jumped out of the window. I followed right after, trying to replicate their form exactly. "Very good Emily." Bella said over her shoulder. "THANK YOU!" I shouted, hoping she would hear me over the 'whoosh' of the wind as we ran. Geez Emily." Bella said quietly. It sounded perfectly clear despite the distance in between us. Whoops, sorry. Forgot about the good hearing." I said. I could hear someone cracking up. Probably Emmett.

"Do you have any gifts?" Edward asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked, uncomprehendingly. "Anything in the way of supernatural. For example my gift is reading peoples' minds, your mother's is projecting her thoughts and memories into peoples' minds, and Bella is a shield." Edward said. "A what?" I said confuzzled. "A shield. It is and invisible thing that extends as far as she wants. It protects anyone under it from other people's gifts." Bella explained quietly. "Oh" I said finally comprehending. "I don't think I have any extraordinary gifts. Sorry." I said dejectedly. "That's nothing to be ashamed about honey." Renesmee soothed me. As I was talking, I was staring at a big boulder on the ground. As I moved my hand up to run it though my hair, the boulder started to lift off of the ground. "Holy crap!" I exclaimed "Whoa what just happened?" Bella said. "I have absolutely no idea." Edward said softly. "But let's hunt first, then we'll go and talk to Carlisle.

Once we'd finished hunting, (I'd messily taken down a deer,) we were on our way back to the house when Bella, Edward, and my mom Renesmee all said "Oh crap!" simultaneously. "What?" I asked, and then I smelled it. It was what I believed to be human. It didn't smell very good. I much preferred animal blood. It was very easy to resist going after the human.

"Charlie." was the one word Edward said and I was running. Not towards the house but away. Renesmee had told me that he was Bella's dad, so my great-grandfather. Wow he must be old. I thought to myself.

"Wait Emily, come back!" Edward called after me. Well that didn't make any sense. Did they want me to kill Police Chief Swan? I wondered. No. Impossible, but I ran back anyway.

"What do you smell?" Edward asked quietly.

"A human." I answered simply.

"Does he smell good?" Bella asked.

"Not in the slightest." I answered truthfully.

"Well then, I think Emily is a lot more like you then we bargained on huh Bells?" Edward said laughing.

So we made it into the house just as Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. As he got out we all settled around the room, Rosalie, Emmett. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and I. Carlisle was waiting to open the door. I borrowed Bella's unused brown colored contacts.


End file.
